Mama's Dress
by eble10
Summary: Maka finds a box in her closet. What is it? I'm bad at summaries, and titles, so just read it. Thank you!


**A/N: This is my first Soul Eater Story. I hope you enjoy it!!**

"SOOOUUULLL!! GET UP!"

"Wha-? No… five more minutes…"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Oww… not cool…"

Soul rubbed his head as he dressed and stumbled into the kitchen, half asleep. "Maka, why are you getting me up so early?"

Maka spun around. She had a spatula in one hand, cooking breakfast. (Pancakes, if you were wondering) "Well, duh. It's Springtime Soul. You know what that means."

The poor weapon needed a good solid two minutes before he realized what she meant. "Wait… Spring means…"

Maka nodded. "Spring Cleaning."

Soul groaned lazily. "Please don't make me. We had a really hard mission last night… why aren't you tired like I am?"

Maka shook her head. "I have no time to be tired, idiot. Now eat so we can start."

Soul took his time, eating slowly and painfully while Maka shoved the food down her throat. She cleaned up her dishes, and then put on a cleaning apron, rubber gloves, plus a bandana to keep hair out of her eyes. Then she started scrubbing the kitchen top to bottom. Soul groaned again. It was going to be a long day.

After a long day of cleaning, Maka sent Soul to his room to clean it. He yawned, still tired, and went off to shove everything under his bed. Maka went to her room to clean it and opened the closet.

Hours and hours of digging later, Maka found an old cardboard box shoved in the very corner of her closet. Curious, and having never seen it before, she opened the box to find a neatly folded white dress.

Her mother's wedding dress. Maka would recognize it anywhere. She had played with it as a little girl, telling her mom that someday she would put on a dress like this and get married. Her mother would laugh and call her silly. That was Maka's fondest memory of her mother.

Fascinated by it, Maka stood and shook out the dress. It was still the same, very, very old, but more or less the same. She examined it. It was creased at the folds, but it was still very wearable. Making sure her door was closed, Maka took off her clothes and slipped on the dress, zipping it in the back.

It was an old fashioned one. The sleeves went to her elbows, the neckline was a shallow v-neck, and its skirt fell to the floor. It was plain white, no lace. Maka readjusted the sleeves. Even though she lacked in the boob department, the dress fit fairly well. Maka spun, finding great delight in how the dress swooshed around her. She laughed to herself, feeling like a child again.

Meanwhile, Soul was sleeping on his bed. He woke up, and telling himself he did an exceptional job on his room, went to check on Maka. Yes, he did not go through his closet, nor did he even make his bed, but it was good enough for him.

He walked into Maka's room as she was spinning in her dress. She froze, and the two stared at each other for a full minute before Soul burst into laughter.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

"Ouch, ouch, ouch… okay, okay I'm sorry…"

"Why didn't you knock!?" Maka fumed.

"Well, I didn't know you were having a private lady moment! Don't blame me! And don't be so embarrassed, I mean, I didn't know you wanted to get hitched so bad." Soul rubbed his head.

"I DON'T! This is my mother's wedding dress, you moron! And I don't think I look that bad…" Maka turned away, her face red from embarrassment.

"Hey! I never said you looked bad!" Soul realized what he said too late, because Maka spun around and said,

"You think I look good?"

There was a spark of hope in her eye, so Soul went along with it. "Uh, yeah, you look good. White is, uh, a good color on you. I think…"

Maka smiled. "Thank yooouuu~" and she threw her arms around soul and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Soul, blushing, didn't know how to react, so he just stood there awkwardly.

"Soul, if you compliment a girl you gotta hug her back." Maka said sternly. Soul sighed and wrapped his arms around her. "Fine."

Maka smiled, and then she did something unexpected. No, she did not kiss him. She opened the door and kicked him out. "Now go finish your room. I'm changing back."

Soul grumbled to himself as he walked back. He felt something in the corner of his heart, something… painful. Disappointment? He shook it off as he wandered back to his room.

When Maka finished changing, she put the dress back and pushed it to the back of her closet, deciding that she was going to wear that one day.

As Maka wandered into the kitchen, feeling fulfilled as she gazed across the now clean apartment, Soul walked in. "Looks good." He said.

Maka smiled. "It does."

"Oi, Maka." She looked at him, and they stood there for a second, looking in each other's eyes. Then he leaned toward her and kissed her. She smiled when they pulled apart from the two second kiss, and said, "I knew you were going to do that."

"Oh yeah?" Soul said, smirking, "Why?"

"Because," Maka said, pulling him closer, "I looked too good in that dress."

Then she kissed him again.

**A/N: I hope it's not OOC. Whatever, I LOVE this couple :D**

**Yeah, I just thought up this idea and I had to get it down. If there's anything you do or do not like about it, PLEASE REVIEW. When you review, it's like I get a cookie. I do like cookies. **


End file.
